No siempre fuimos felices
by DioXa
Summary: Años después de la batalla contra Boo, la relación de Vegeta y Bulma comenzó a caer en la rutina y tuvieron que enfrentarse a la realidad: su unión ya no era la que fué. ¿Lograrán solucionarlo?. ¡CAPITULO 6!
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO.**

Entró por la ventana, como normalmente solía hacer. Su vista se dirigió directamente hacia la cama, deshecha e iluminada parcialmente por los primeros rayos del sol. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y sus miradas se cruzaron, en silencio, como siempre ocurría cuando se encontraban después de que él regresara a la casa pasados varios días o semanas. Rápidamente, apartó sus ojos, e ignorándola, se tumbó en la cama esperando ese momento en el que muy pronto se quedaría solo en la habitación. Sintió como ella se dirigía al vestidor. Conocía muy bien todos sus siguientes pasos: en pocos minutos aparecería ataviada con uno de sus elegantes trajes, para justo después introducirse de nuevo en el baño y salir perfectamente peinada y maquillada. Tras esto, elegiría uno de sus innumerables bolsos y finalmente, saldría de la habitación y de la casa, no regresando de su trabajo hasta muchas horas después. Pero algo le hacía presagiar que esta vez, hoy, sería diferente, y se sentía preparado para ello, por alguna razón, incluso deseaba que así fuera. Lentamente, contaba los minutos que iban transcurriendo mientras ella culminaba su ritual diario, y entonces...ocurrió...Giró su vista y la vio de espaldas a la puerta, dubitativa, buscando entre su vocabulario las palabras precisas y elegidas para la ocasión. Volvió a retirar la vista y esperó...Sólo unos segundos más tarde, logró escuchar:

- No tengo ninguna necesidad de continuar soportando esto, Vegeta. Soy rica, famosa e independiente y no encuentro ya motivos para seguir aguantando esta situación. Quiero que te marches...Necesito que te alejes de mi vida cuanto antes...- Pronunció la mujer con determinación.

El ya tenía la respuesta preparada desde hace tiempo. Lo único que faltaba era que ella diera el primer paso, y por fin, hoy había llegado ese momento.

- Proporcióname una nave espacial...y me iré. No sólo de tu vida, si no de todo lo que te rodea...- Contestó de forma fría, sin modificar su postura y sin girarse para observarla.

- La tendrás.- Dijo ella justo antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir, relajarse, liberar la tensión acumulada en sus músculos...vaciar durante unas horas su atormentada mente...

Se giró hacia un costado, y la piel de sus brazos desnudos sintió el contacto con una tela muy distinta a la de las sábanas. Abrió los ojos, e instintivamente, sus manos recogieron aquella prenda femenina. Comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos toda su longitud, deleitándose con la suavidad de la seda natural, recordando la multitud de veces, que este camisón u otros parecidos, habían sido casi arrancados por él del cuerpo de su mujer en aquellas noches en las que la pasión y el delirio se apoderaba de ambos...

Poco a poco, notaba como su respiración se agitaba y una sensación de calor repentino le sobrevenía. Acercó la prenda a su rostro y aspiró su olor, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y consciente de que después se arrepentiría de hacerlo. El perfume de ella, su femenina esencia impregnada en aquella tela se coló irremediablemente en su cerebro...miles de recuerdos y sensaciones, ya casi olvidadas, invadieron su mente, aquellos poderosos instintos que sólo ella lograba sacar en él...el deseo..la pasión desmesurada...la lujuria...y..por supuesto...el amor...

Justo en el momento en que la excitación provocada en su cuerpo le pedía desahogarse a sí mismo, recuperó el control de su mente, apartó la prenda de su rostro, y de un fugaz gesto, la arrojó hacia el exterior de la cama, para inmediatamente después girarse hacia el lado contrario, intentando poner su mente en blanco y tratar de estabilizar sus pulsaciones y otro tipo de reacciones que su cuerpo acababa de experimentar...

Mientras conducía su auto hacia el lugar donde se reuniría con un grupo de inversores de su empresa, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de aunar fuerzas para tomar la decisión que cambiaría completamente su vida...Muchas veces lo intentó, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado. Incluso hoy, creyó que tampoco lo conseguiría a no ser que él mismo no hubiera puesto de su parte cuando la miró de esa forma, cuando la ignoró deliberadamente provocando el odio en ella, la impotencia y el daño irreparable en su orgullo...

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero a la vez, notaba tranquilidad y, de alguna forma, se sentía liberada de un peso que, día a día, hacía mella en ella y en su estabilidad tanto física como emocional.

En cuanto terminara hoy su jornada laboral, reuniría a una gran cantidad de sus empleados, y juntos, comenzarían a trabajar en la nave espacial que él le pidió como condición a su deseo de apartarse de ella.

De pronto, notó como sus manos al volante comenzaban a temblar, y una sensación de desasosiego le recorría de punta a punta. Siendo consciente de que no podría continuar conduciendo en ese estado, redujo la marcha y se detuvo en el amplio arcén de la autopista. Miró por un segundo sus manos temblorosas y, rápidamente, las llevó a tapar su rostro invadido por las repentinas lágrimas que lo recorrían...las mismas lágrimas que durante los últimos meses formaban ya parte de su vida...la misma reacción que siempre le sobrevenía después de acosarle con preguntas sobre su comportamiento hacia ella y hacia Trunks, o sobre sus escapadas durante tantos días, y que nunca, jamás obtuvieron respuesta, tan sólo recibía una fría mirada, un absoluto desdén y despreocupación y unas despectivas palabras con las que le ordenaba que le dejara en paz.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella misma se sintió culpable de la situación e intentó solucionarlo tratando de pasar más tiempo en casa, dejando a un lado su trabajo. Pero nada de esto, consiguió cambiar la actitud del que se convirtió en su pareja muchos años atrás. Hasta que finalmente se rindió y se auto-convenció de que lo que una vez existió entre ambos había desaparecido por completo, y puesto que él no tenía la más mínima intención de dar el último paso, ella misma decidió terminar con el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, totalmente dispuesta a culminar su relación con una separación, deseando en el fondo de su corazón y de su alma, que dicha revelación consiguiera hacerle reaccionar de forma positiva. Pero lamentablemente, no había sido así, si no todo lo contrario, puesto que por su respuesta, intuyó claramente que su proposición había sido esperada por él durante mucho tiempo, y solamente una pregunta le venía a su mente¿por qué?...¿por qué no había sido él quien lo propusiera si tanto lo deseaba?...¿acaso no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo?...No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así...Ella merecía al menos una respuesta y esta noche, en cuanto regresara a casa, iniciaría con él la que, con toda probabilidad, sería su última conversación como pareja...

Mientras desayunaba, se acordó que no le había preguntado a su madre si le daría permiso para ir a visitar a su amigo Goten después del colegio. No importa, iría de todas formas y dejaría el recado a uno de los empleados. Además, lo mejor sería no estar en casa cuando ella llegara, puesto que con toda seguridad, se encontraría de mal humor, tal y como siempre ocurría cuando él regresaba...

Si..su padre había vuelto..Lo sabía no porque le hubiera visto, si no porque esta misma mañana cuando su madre vino a despertarle, la notó nerviosa y enojada, y él solamente tuvo que concentrarse y descubrir su ki a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de su habitación.

Nunca supo donde se dirigía su padre ni lo que hacía durante esos días en los que desaparecía sin tan siquiera avisar, y estaba seguro de que su madre también desconocía ese aspecto. Al principio, tenía la curiosidad típica de sus tan sólo 11 años, y muchas veces estuvo en la tentación de preguntarle, incluso de pedirle que le llevara con él, pero entonces empezaron a surgir aquellas contestaciones y desplantes hacia él y su madre...

Su padre nunca fue especialmente cariñoso con él, no como lo era el padre de Goten, Kakarotto, pero aún así, él le quería y respetaba, convencido de que el sentimiento era mutuo...Pero...últimamente, ya no era el mismo...y la relación entre sus padres iba cada vez peor. El carácter afable y siempre alegre de su madre iba desapareciendo poco a poco y cada día la notaba más decaída y triste...Las discusiones entre sus padres siempre habían sido algo cotidiano en su hogar, y él aprendió a convivir con ellas sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Y precisamente eso, el que dichos enfrentamientos verbales hubieran desaparecido casi por completo, le hacían presentir que algo grave estaba sucediendo...

Entonces...lo sintió cerca...y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, queriendo terminar con su desayuno lo más pronto posible. Dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la cocina y a los pocos segundos la figura de su padre apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Sus fríos ojos negros se posaron directamente en él, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta.

- Buenos..días...papá...- Alcanzó a pronunciar.

- ¡Hmpf! – Recibió como única respuesta mientras lo observaba dirigirse hacia la nevera. Tras unos pocos segundos más, escuchó decir:

- ¿No es un poco tarde para que aún estés aquí?. – Dijo el príncipe mientras rebuscaba entre la numerosa comida situada dentro del refrigerador.

- No...el autobús no pasará a recogerme hasta dentro de quince minutos..- Contestó terminándose el enorme tazón de cereales que tenía frente a sí.

Vegeta no contestó y se sentó enfrente de él, comenzando inmediatamente a devorar los alimentos que había escogido para su desayuno. Trunks no pudo evitar observarle mientras numerosas preguntas pasaban por su mente, no encontrando el valor suficiente como para ni tan siquiera pronunciar una sola de ellas.

Entonces, el príncipe, sintiéndose incómodo ante la exploración visual a la que estaba siendo sometido, dejó de comer por unos instantes, y dijo:

- ¿A qué viene esa mirada, niño?. Sabes que no me gusta que me observen mientras me alimento. –

- Lo...lo siento...- Contestó el pequeño retirando su vista inmediatamente. A los pocos segundos, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con ánimo de marcharse. Antes de salir, se volvió y dijo:

- Papá...- Pronunció sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?. – Contestó el príncipe.

- ¿Estarás en casa cuando mamá llegue del trabajo?. – Preguntó Trunks con algo de curiosidad.

- Supongo que sí...¿por qué?...- Dijo Vegeta sin mucho interés y sin mirarle siquiera.

- Por si podías decirle que, después del colegio, iré a visitar a Goten a su casa y que volveré a la hora de cenar...- Contestó el pequeño.

El príncipe dejó por unos instantes de comer, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el niño, repuso:

- Será mejor que le dejes el recado a uno de los sirvientes...Es posible que a mi se me olvide...- Dijo con desdén, mientras volvía de nuevo a concentrarse en su comida.

Trunks recibió esa respuesta como una prueba más de su desinterés hacia él, y sin muchos ánimos y con algo de pena en sus palabras, dijo:

- Si...será lo mejor...- Exclamó mientras recogía su mochila del suelo y se giraba para marcharse. – Me voy ya. Hasta luego...papá...- Se despidió antes de desaparecer por la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría ninguna respuesta.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Intentando descubrir la verdad

**CAPITULO 1**

**Intentando descubrir la verdad**

Cuando llegó a casa, cansada y nerviosa, se sorprendió al descubrir el silencio que albergaba su hogar. No era tan tarde como otros días, puesto que había decidido regresar más pronto de lo habitual para ponerse inmediatamente a iniciar el proyecto de la nave espacial solicitada por su marido.

Justo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse, se encontró con una de las sirvientas, la cual después de saludarla amablemente, le informó que Trunks no estaba en casa y que regresaría a la hora de cenar. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación, y después de darle algunas instrucciones a la mujer, continuó su marcha. No le agradaba que el pequeño tomara tan pronto ese tipo de decisiones sin consultarle a ella primero. Le dolía pensar que, tal vez, su hijo se sentía más feliz estando en compañía de su amigo Goten y de su familia, en vez de en su propia casa. No se lo reprochaba en absoluto, ya que, incluso ella, sobre todo en los últimos meses, se había sorprendido a sí misma envidiando a Chichi y a su peculiar estilo de vida, tan distinta a la suya propia...

Pasado un rato, y ya en el laboratorio, se dispuso a diseñar ella misma el prototipo y todos los elementos necesarios, que se necesitarían para dar forma al vehículo capaz de viajar por el espacio y recorrer enormes distancias a una gran velocidad. No era la primera vez que su empresa creaba algo similar, y puesto que la tecnología había avanzando desde entonces, lo único que tenía que hacer era adaptarla al nuevo proyecto.

Después de unas cuantas horas, y ya acercándose la hora de la cena, decidió terminar por hoy su trabajo. Subió a su cuarto, y allí le pasaron una llamada. Era Trunks, el cual le pedía permiso para quedarse a pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Son. Aceptó con resignación y cuando colgó, se dirigió a la ducha, cambió su ropa, y bajó a cenar. Más tarde, casi a medianoche, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, la cual se abrió inesperadamente en el mismo instante en que ella se disponía a llamar. Aquello no la sorprendió, puesto que era habitual que él detectara su presencia cada vez que ella se acercaba por allí, por su lugar preferido y donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo: la cámara de gravedad.

Entró y le vio apoyado en la pared, en su postura habitual, con los brazos cruzados y el torso desnudo. Gotas de sudor recorrían su piel y sus negros ojos, posados en ella, acompañaban fielmente a su semblante serio y frío que últimamente le caracterizaba.

- ¿Y bien?. – Preguntó el hombre esperando una explicación a la interrupción de su entrenamiento.

- Siento molestarte, pero creí que te gustaría saber que ya tengo prevista, más o menos, una fecha en la que podrás disponer de tu nave espacial. – Repuso ella.

- ¿Y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?. – Preguntó Vegeta.

- Unos quince días, quizá menos. – Dijo Bulma después de meditarlo unos pocos segundos.

- ¡Hmpf!. – Contestó él mientras agarraba una toalla para secar su sudor. – Creía que durante estos años la tecnología terrestre había avanzado algo, pero por lo que veo, sigue siendo tan atrasada como siempre...- Contestó el príncipe de forma despectiva.

Bulma se sintió molesta por dicho comentario, y elevando un poco el tono de voz, repuso:

- Por si no lo sabes, tengo otras muchas otras cosas en las que ocuparme...asi que, no tendrás más remedio que esperar. Y si tanta prisa tenías por marcharte, quizá debiste decírmelo mucho antes y no esperar a que fuera yo la que lo propusiera¿no crees?...- Terminó de decir esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

Vegeta la miró con desdén mientras terminaba de secar su sudor. Colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuello, y dijo de forma despreocupada:

- No tengo ganas ni tiempo de discutir contigo, mujer. Si ya has terminado, lo mejor que podías hacer es largarte y dejarme tranquilo de una vez...- Exclamó.

- No te preocupes, ya me voy. No deseo estar más tiempo aquí.- Repuso la mujer dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Justo antes de llegar, se volteó hacia él de nuevo y le dijo: - Por cierto...ya lo he dispuesto todo para que tus cosas fueran trasladadas esta tarde a tu antigua habitación. Podrás alojarte en ella a partir de esta misma noche y durante las que resten hasta el día en que te marches definitivamente del planeta. –

A Vegeta no le sorprendió demasiado esta última decisión de Bulma, e incluso le pareció lo más adecuado, puesto que no tenía ningún sentido que continuaran compartiendo habitación y cama.

- Muy considerado de tu parte. – Repuso el príncipe. - Pero no creo que la utilice, puesto que tengo la intención de marcharme de la casa y no regresar hasta el día en que todo esté dispuesto para el despegue. – Terminó de decir.

Bulma sintió una punzada en el corazón, y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella. De nuevo, todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta volvían a reflejarse en su mente, y sentía que no podía contenerse, tenía la necesidad de volver a formularlas. Era como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nada le parecía más injusto que el no saber un motivo, una razón de por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello...y sólo él sabía las respuestas. Sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las había, se acercó hacia él, y clavando sus azules ojos en los negros de él, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?...¿No crees que merezco una respuesta al menos?. – Exclamó.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición, dijo:

- Creí escuchar que habías dicho que te ibas... – Repuso de forma fría.

Bulma se acercó aún más a él, y después de tomar aire, exclamó:

- ¡No!...¡No me iré hasta que me digas una razón...un solo motivo por el cual me hagas esto!..- Le gritó de forma desesperada. Estaba dispuesta a no dejarse vencer esta vez.

- No te atrevas a darme órdenes, Bulma. – Le increpo Vegeta con rabia. - Sal de aquí ahora o yo mismo te sacaré fuera. –

- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Vegeta?. ¿Qué es lo que escondes?. – Decía Bulma elevando aún más el tono de voz. - ¡No eres más que un maldito cobarde!. ¡No tienes el valor suficiente para...-

- ¡Basta ya!. – Gritó con ira el príncipe interrumpiendo los reproches de su mujer. - ¿Quien te crees que eres para insultarme de ese modo, mujer?.- Exclamó mientras la agarraba de un brazo y la conducía hacia la puerta de salida mientras ella no dejaba de soltar numerosos improperios por su boca reclamándole que la soltara. Antes de llegar, la apoyó en la pared, y se colocó frente a ella. Miró sus azules ojos llenos de odio y, completamente furioso, exclamó alzando el tono de voz: - ¿Quieres una razón?..De acuerdo..te la diré: Os aborrezco, a ti y al mocoso, odio este maldito planeta y a sus patéticos habitantes. Me da nauseas solamente el pensar que he pasado estos últimos años de mi vida rodeado de tanta estupidez. Pero al menos, he logrado darme cuenta antes de ser contagiado por vuestra maldita debilidad. Alégrate de que al menos haya decidido largarme sin más, y no en hacerlo después de destruiros a todos y a todo.-

- ¡Mientes!..- Gritó Bulma apretando los dientes. -.No puedo creer que los dioses se equivocaran al devolverte a la vida después de lo de Majin Boo...- Le dijo completamente segura de sus palabras.

- ¡No me importa si me crees o no!.- Gruñó el príncipe enojado. -.Ya has escuchado lo que querías oir...¡Márchate de una puta vez!. – Exclamó a gritos mientras abría la puerta de la cámara de gravedad invitando a Bulma a salir por ella.

Pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a salir de allí sin más. No lo haría, no se iría hasta no descubrir la verdad. Sabía que provocar de ese modo a Vegeta era peligroso, sobre todo después de la forma en que últimamente la trataba, como si jamás le hubiera importado. Pero aún así, había tomado la firme decisión de ponerle al límite, porque realmente ya no tenía nada que perder, y haciendo caso omiso a lo que él le ordenaba, continuó diciendo:

- Diste tu vida por Trunks y por mi en aquel entonces...¿Es que quieres hacerme creer que fingías?...¿Quieres que piense que nos engañaste a todos, incluido a los dioses?. – Le preguntó enfrentándose a él.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido, Bulma. – Dijo mientras la agarraba sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocaba sobre su hombro como si transportara un saco de patatas.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito saiyajin!..¿Donde demonios me llevas?. ¡Suéltame te digo!. – Gritaba ella golpeándole con sus puños en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas. Por supuesto, aquellos golpes no le hacían ningún daño al príncipe, que había comenzado a caminar con ella a cuestas fuera de la cámara de gravedad.

- A tu habitación, donde te quedarás y no me molestarás más en lo que queda de noche. – Contestó el príncipe malhumorado.

Después de unos pocos minutos, soportando los gritos y los intentos de Bulma por zafarse de él, llegaron al cuarto que hasta esa misma noche compartían ambos, y allí la soltó sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama.

Justo después de hacerlo, Bulma preguntó:

- ¿Hay otra mujer?. ¿Es eso, Vegeta?. –

El príncipe soltó una carcajada al escucharla, y contestó:

- ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para volver a cometer otra vez el mismo error?. Por supuesto que no hay otra hembra. Ya tuve bastante contigo. – Dijo de forma despectiva.

Justo cuando pensaba dirigirse hacia la puerta para marcharse, observó a Bulma levantarse de la cama, y como, en un rápido movimiento, se deshacía de su vestido, quedándose frente a él tan sólo cubierta con una sugerente ropa interior.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?.- Preguntó con desconcierto.

Ella, sin ningún tipo de pudor, se acercó más a él y le dijo clavándole la mirada:

- Mírame, Vegeta. Mírame y dime que ya no me deseas...- Susurró con los ojos vidriosos, reflejando toda la amargura que sentía.

Vegeta se apartó un poco de ella y, le dijo con la mayor frialdad:

- ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro hasta ahora?. ¿No te basta con que no me haya acercado a ti durante estos últimos meses?.-

Ella se quedó helada al escucharle. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, y sintiéndose avergonzada de su comportamiento y herida en su orgullo por haber sido nuevamente rechazada, cogió la ropa que antes se quitó, y corrió, llorando amargamente, hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se encerró.

El príncipe se quedó durante unos segundos escuchando los lamentos que provenían del baño. Al instante, apretó los puños con fuerza y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la puerta al salir, y cerrando los ojos, se apoyó en ella, aguantando las ganas de elevar su ki. Se maldijo a sí mismo, porque siempre quiso evitar cualquier situación parecida a lo que acababa de ocurrir. – Tengo que marcharme de una maldita vez. No puedo permanecer aquí ni un minuto más. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y calmar la angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Ocultando la realidad

**CAPITULO 2**

**Ocultando la realidad **

Llegó volando hasta su refugio, situado en las más desiertas montañas del planeta y a muchos kilómetros de Capsule Corporation. Toda la noche la había empleado en volar, sin detenerse, empleando toda su energía en hacerlo a la mayor velocidad. Salió de la casa completamente furioso, consigo mismo y con ella, tanto, que su instinto guerrero le pidió aplacar su ira con cualquier cosa que encontrara a su paso, y por ello, había decidido marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Al llegar a su destino, su ira se había calmado un poco debido al esfuerzo empleando en el vuelo, pero su mente, se empeñaba aún en recordarle los últimos acontecimientos. ¡Maldita mujer¿por qué diablos no era capaz de asumirlo?...¿por qué tuvo que utilizar sus artimañas femeninas para intentar doblegarle?...Por su culpa, no tuvo más remedio que mentirle haciéndola saber que no la deseaba...cosa totalmente incierta, puesto que en todos estos meses de intentar romper con su actual vida, lo que más le costaba era tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, sentirla y hacerla suya una y mil veces...Pero si quería conseguir su propósito, lo primero que debía hacer era resistir ante la tentación, y por ello, hacía meses que evitaba pasar las noches junto a ella, y por ello, siempre regresaba a la casa de día y a las horas en las que sabía que ella estaría ya levantada. Pero ni aún así, pudo evitar que ella lo intentara de nuevo, y no solo preguntándoselo directamente, si no que además, trató de seducirle desnudándose delante de él. Durante unos pocos segundos, los que tardó en observar ese semi-desnudo cuerpo que siempre lo había vuelto loco, creyó sentirse derrotado, y la única forma que encontró para contraatacar fue con unas despreciables palabras que salieron casi sin pensar de sus labios...Unas palabras que casi le dolieron más a él pronunciarlas que a ella escucharlas...

¡Qué odio sentía en estos momentos hacia sí mismo!...Tantos años de continuas luchas y combates, tanto tiempo invertido en llegar a convertirse en el ser más poderoso e invencible de todo el universo, en la perfecta máquina de matar, subyugar y manejar a otros, sin puntos débiles que pudieran evitar sus propósitos...y ¿todo para qué¿de qué había servido?...absolutamente de nada...ahora no era más que un maldito príncipe destronado de una raza extinta, un estúpido que permitió que otros, sin poseer siquiera la mitad de su orgullo y linaje, le sobrepasaran en fuerza y en poder, un atormentado ser cuyas noches se habían convertido en una tortura para él, donde en sus más profundos sueños se le recordaba continuamente lo patético que era...lo inútil que había sido al no haber sido capaz de cumplir los objetivos como príncipe de la más cruel, despiadada y poderosa raza que jamás existió...y lo que es peor...vencido y rendido ante los sentimientos, doblegado ante el temor a su conciencia si acaso se le ocurría cometer alguno de los actos para los que había sido educado y enseñado como saiyajin..

Aquellos sueños..aquellas revelaciones nocturnas habían comenzado hace seis meses, y al principio, no le dio demasiada importancia, pero al poco tiempo, comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes. Se despertaba en mitad de la noche, empapado en sudor, con la garganta seca y la respiración agitada, intentando calmar sus nervios al momento para no perturbar el profundo sueño de la mujer que compartía su lecho desde hace más de una década. De ninguna manera, permitiría que ella le viera en ese estado..mostrando debilidad y con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro...

Al poco tiempo, decidió realizar sus escapadas, las cuales en sus comienzos, eran por tan sólo unas horas, que más tarde se convirtieron en días y finalmente, en semanas..

Poco a poco, empezó a sentir que la vida que actualmente llevaba, llena de paz y tranquilidad, no era la que le correspondía a él, y que nuevamente, había vuelto a cometer otro de sus innumerables errores en lo que respecta a su destino. Siempre tuvo la certeza, e incluso deseó, que sus días terminarían en mitad de un combate, pereciendo con honor y orgullo. Así es como debía morir un saiyajin, y más aún, el príncipe de todos ellos...y no, como suponía que ocurriría si continuaba de este modo, decrépito y anciano en una cama de hospital y rodeado de familiares, ignorantes de su pasado guerrero, y que terminarían por olvidarle en unos días..

Aún estaba a tiempo de cambiarlo todo...todavía existía la posibilidad de volver atrás, de recuperar lo que había perdido, de convertirse en aquello a lo que fue destinado al nacer, y el sólo hecho de imaginarlo, de meterse en ese papel...producía irremediablemente que su ki se elevara de la emoción y que por sus venas corrieran ríos de adrenalina pura, despertando así, al poderoso, indomable e invencible guerrero saiyajin dormido en su interior..

Comenzó también a repasar los años transcurridos en la Tierra, los cuales a su juicio, no le habían aportado demasiado, salvo por haber aprendido cosas nuevas, que con toda probabilidad, le servirían de ayuda para no volver a cometer los mismos errores. Jamás volvería a dejarse sucumbir ante los sentimientos, los cuales, lejos de ayudarle en su carrera para aumentar su poder, llegaron a crear incluso una especie de adicción en él, dependencia que no sólo necesitaba, sino que además le producía bienestar y aquello a lo que los humanos llaman felicidad...Pero como todas las adicciones, aquello no podía ser bueno, y si para ellos, el amor es algo vital de lo que no pueden prescindir, para él tan sólo significaba desengancharse de una droga, tarea difícil, pero no imposible...y lo conseguiría, pese a todos los impedimentos que le ponía su mujer...aquella a la que eligió como pareja, y a la cual, aunque tratara de explicárselo, jamás lograría entenderlo como humana que era...

Ni siquiera su hijo Trunks, aun siendo medio saiyajin, sería capaz de comprender ni de asimilar su nueva actitud. El mocoso había heredado de él sus poderes de saiyajin, pero desgraciadamente, su espíritu y su comportamiento eran cien por cien humanos, y pese a sus esfuerzos por enseñarle la verdadera esencia de un saiyajin en los duros entrenamientos a los que le sometía, jamás logró sacar a relucir ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la desesperación porque terminara cuanto antes aquella sesión y volver a retomar de nuevo sus actividades como cualquier otro niño terrícola de su edad...

Hasta en eso había fracasado...ni siquiera había sido capaz de asegurar la continuidad de su raza como es debido...

Casi estaba comenzando a amanecer, y se maldijo al recordar que no había dormido absolutamente nada esa noche. Ahora tendría que hacerlo durante el día, cosa que le costaba bastante, puesto que su sueño ya era lo bastante ligero, como para encima intentar hacerlo con la luz del sol. Después de soltar uno de sus acostumbrados gruñidos, se acomodó detrás de una roca lo bastante grande como para que le diera sombra, y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar...olvidando por unas horas todo aquello que le atormentaba..

Era ya casi la hora de comer y Bulma aún no despertaba. Hacía tan solo unas pocas horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño, después de pasarse la mayor parte de la noche llorando amargamente y completamente sumida en un estado de depresión absoluta. De pronto, el teléfono situado en la mesilla comenzó a sonar, y ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Después de varios intentos por incorporarse y tratar de descolgarlo, finalmente lo consiguió, e inmediatamente escuchó una voz al otro lado que le decía:

- Buenos días, señorita Bulma. Tiene una llamada de su hijo Trunks. ¿Quiere que se lo pase?. –

Bulma iba a contestar afirmativamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hijo notaría enseguida el estado en el que se encontraba, y por ello, cambió enseguida de opinión:

- Esto..por favor, dígale que en estos momentos no puedo atenderle...y que le llamaré a casa de los Son en un cuarto de hora aproximadamente – Exclamó con la voz ronca y algo nerviosa.

En cuanto colgó, decidió levantarse de la cama y dirigirse de inmediato al cuarto de baño. Nada más entrar, descubrió en el suelo tirado el vestido que la noche anterior se había llevado allí después de que Vegeta la rechazara, y nuevamente, una sensación de angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Lo agarró con ira y lo arrojó directamente al cesto de la ropa sucia. Después de eso, se acercó lentamente al espejo y observó con detenimiento el aspecto deplorable que su rostro mostraba. Se quedó unos segundos así, mientras daba gracias a dios que su hijo estuviera fuera de la ciudad para que no tuviera que verla en ese estado tan lamentable...

Pasado el cuarto de hora, y ya duchada y mucho más tranquila, se sentó en la cama y cogiendo el teléfono con decisión, se dispuso a marcar el número del domicilio de su gran amigo Goku y de su familia. Después de esperar varios tonos, enseguida logró escuchar la inconfundible voz de Chichi al otro lado del auricular:

- ¿Dígame?. – Exclamó la mujer.

- Hola, Chichi. Soy Bulma¿cómo estáis todos?. –

- Hola, Bulma...estamos estupendamente, y ¿tu?..¿qué tal estás? – Preguntó Chichi omitiendo deliberadamente a Vegeta, puesto que de todos era conocida su eterna antipatía por el antiguo enemigo de su marido Goku. A Bulma este hecho nunca le había sorprendido, ni tampoco lo tomó demasiado en cuenta, puesto que siempre había considerado a Chichi una víctima, y siempre se había compadecido de ella por los continuos desplantes que Goku le había hecho desde que se casaron, dejándola sola en innumerables ocasiones y anteponiendo siempre sus entrenamientos y sus combates, a quedarse en casa junto a ella y sus hijos...Y, sin embargo, ahora ella se encontraba en una situación mucho peor que la suya...ahora sería ella la que diera pena a todo el mundo...¡No...!...Nunca lo permitiría...Si había algo a lo que ella odiara, era dar lástima a nadie...y por supuesto, no iba a consentir que eso ocurriera. Por eso, nunca había comentado con ninguno de sus amigos las largas ausencias de Vegeta ni tampoco los problemas que últimamente tenían. Así mismo, le hizo prometer a Trunks que tampoco lo diría, alentándole con la idea de que ese tipo de cosas son íntimas de cada familia, y que lo único que se conseguiría al hacerlo público, sería complicar las cosas aún más.

- Bien...ya sabes...con mucho trabajo, como siempre...- Dijo con fingido entusiasmo. – Creo que antes me llamó Trunks...¿puedes pasármelo, por favor?. – Preguntó amablemente.

- Si...bueno..ahora mismo se encuentra fuera en el jardín jugando con Goten..aunque el motivo de su llamada fue por indicación mía, para decirte, que si no estabas muy liada, podrías venir a pasar la tarde con todos nosotros. También se encuentran aquí Gohan y Videl, y estarían encantados de verte...- Contestó Chichi.

Bulma se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio, y después, recuperando un poco la compostura, añadió:

- Pues..la verdad...agradezco mucho tu invitación, Chichi..pero no creo que pueda..tengo...tengo algunas cosas por hacer..y..-

- Oh, vamos..Bulma...no me digas que también trabajas los sábados...- Contestó Chichi interrumpiéndola.

- Bueno...yo...- Dijo Bulma sin saber qué responder. De pronto, escuchó la voz de su interlocutora que decía:

- ¿Qué haces, Goku? –

- Déjame hablar con ella, Chichi...Solo será un momento...- Dijo una voz masculina a la que inmediatamente identificó como la de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Bulma?..¿Sigues ahí?...- Preguntó el saiyajin.

- Si...sigo aquí, Goku...¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo!...¿Cómo estás?..- Repuso ella mientras una amplia sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

- Pues muy bien, Bulma...y tú...¿qué tal?...- Exclamó él.

- Bien también...gracias...- Contestó enseguida Bulma.

- Esto...verás, he escuchado a Chichi mientras hablaba contigo..y...bueno...¿estás segura de que no vas a poder venir?...- Preguntó de nuevo Goku.

- Bueno...como le he dicho antes a ella, lo cierto es que estoy un poco liada y ...- Comenzó la mujer a intentar explicarse.

- Ya...bueno...yo quería decirte que aunque Chichi no te haya dicho nada, la invitación va dirigida a ti y a Vegeta, por supuesto. Y que me gustaría mucho que viniérais los dos...- Pronunció el hombre casi sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar.

Este hecho le sorprendió un poco a Bulma. De todo el tiempo que conocía a Goku, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él mostraba tanto interés en verla, y estaba segura de que su amigo tramaba alguna cosa que seguramente estuviera relacionada con Vegeta.

- Goku...te lo agradezco, pero ya sabes como es Vegeta. Jamás ha asistido a ninguna de nuestras reuniones.- Contestó ella tratando de que su amigo le explicara el motivo de tanta insistencia.

- Si..ya lo sé...pero tal vez la idea de realizar un entrenamiento conmigo, consiga hacerle cambiar de opinión..- Dijo Goku inocentemente. - ¿Por qué no me lo pasas?..es posible que consiga convencerle..- Exclamó con entusiasmo.

Así que era eso...Goku estaba interesado en mantener un combate de entrenamiento con Vegeta. Perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué iba a decirle?..¿que no estaba en casa y que no sabía donde se encontraba?. No tenía más remedio que mentir, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, y mucho menos a su querido Goku.

- Pues verás...es que ahora mismo se encuentra entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y ya te he comentado alguna vez lo mucho que le molesta que le interrumpan..- Dijo tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible.

- Vaya...sigue siendo tan gruñón como siempre...- Dijo Goku riéndose. – Está bien, pero de todas formas, cuando le veas, comunícale mi propuesta¿vale? – Señaló finalmente el saiyajin.

- Claro..no hay problema...Se lo diré. – Afirmó la peliazul.

- Gracias, Bulma...De todas formas, aunque él no quiera venir...a todos nos gustaría mucho que tu asistieras, y a Trunks le haría mucha ilusión también. Prométeme que lo intentarás¿de acuerdo?..- Exclamó Goku.

- De acuerdo..te lo prometo. – Contestó ella.

- Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Bulma. Ya nos veremos. – Se despidió su amigo con amabilidad.

- Igualmente. Adiós, Goku. – Dijo la mujer justo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Se quedó unos minutos ahí sentada, sin apenas moverse. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo iba a poder ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo en su familia?. En poco tiempo, ella terminaría de fabricar la nave espacial y Vegeta se marcharía de la Tierra para siempre, y entonces, todo saldría a la luz. Estaba decidida a hacerlo público unos días antes de que él se fuera, pero aún no era el momento adecuado y además, todavía no había hablado con Trunks y ni siquiera había pensado en cómo se lo diría sin que ello supusiera un trauma para él...-¡Maldito Vegeta!..algún día te darás cuenta del daño que nos estás causando...y ojalá, que entonces, no sea demasiado tarde...- Pronunció con dolor mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban lentamente a formarse entre sus azules ojos...

CONTINUARA...


	4. Instintos incontrolables

**CAPITULO 3**

**Instintos incontrolables **

Pasaron las horas en casa de los Son, y ya se hacía evidente que Bulma no acudiría a la cita. Mientras Chichi comenzaba a preparar la cena, Trunks y Goten se entretenían en el salón jugando a los videojuegos, y Goku se limitaba a observarlos tumbado de forma relajada en el sofá. Gohan y su esposa se acababan de marchar de la casa, rechazando la propuesta de Chichi de quedarse a cenar, poniendo como excusa el agotamiento físico de Videl debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo.

- ¡Gané otra vez!..¡Soy el mejor!...- Gritó Trunks mientras elevaba los brazos hacia el cielo en señal de victoria.

- Si..claro...así cualquiera..- Repuso Goten algo enojado arrojando el mando del videojuego sobre el sofá. – Es normal que siempre ganes, puesto que tu tienes en tu casa este juego desde hace meses, y llevas jugando a él mucho tiempo...-

- Ya...lo que pasa es que estás celoso, Goten. Siempre te gano, a este o a cualquier otro juego, y tú lo sabes...- Contestó Trunks. – Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan malo...- Terminó de decir de forma irónica, para justo después comenzar a reir a carcajadas.

- ¡Yo no soy mal jugador, lo que pasa es que tú eres un tramposo!. – Exclamó Goten enfadado ante la actitud arrogante de su amigo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!...¡No eres más que un mal perdedor!. – Replicó Trunks ante las acusaciones de Goten.

- Vamos, chicos...dejadlo ya..¿vale?...No merece la pena que discutáis por eso – Dijo Goku tratando de poner algo de calma entre los dos pequeños.

- Tu padre tiene razón. – Exclamó Chichi apareciendo de pronto por el salón. – Vamos, id a lavaros las manos y a la mesa. La cena está lista. –

- ¡Si! – Exclamaron los dos niños a la vez, olvidándose por completo de su anterior discusión, a la vez que su desarrollado sentido del olfato les cautivaba con el aroma de uno de los exquisitos platos que cocinaba la esposa de Goku.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, y algo más tarde, Chichi les indicó a los niños que se prepararan para irse a la cama y descansar hasta el día siguiente. Antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto que compartían, Goten se acercó a su padre y le dijo:

- Papá...¿qué haremos mañana?...¿continuaremos el entrenamiento o iremos a pescar?. –

Goku se quedó unos segundos pensando y después contestó:

- Bueno...podemos hacer las dos cosas..¿qué os parece?. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si!..Sería estupendo...- Exclamaron ambos niños al unísono.

- De acuerdo entonces. Por la mañana, haremos algo de entrenamiento, y por la tarde iremos a pescar.- Continuó diciendo el saiyajin.

- Goku¿olvidas que mañana es domingo?. – Interrumpió su mujer. - Los niños tienen que ir al colegio al día siguiente, y Bulma querrá que Trunks esté en casa pronto. – Dijo en forma de reproche.

- Chichi tiene razón. – Repuso Goku. – Será mejor que dejemos la pesca para otro día.- Dijo pasándose la mano por detrás de la nuca. – Por cierto Trunks, mañana puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres. Así tendré la oportunidad de saludar a tus padres. Hace tiempo que no les veo, y de paso, me gustaría proponerle a Vegeta que un día de estos entrenemos juntos. – Comentó el saiyajin de pasada.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Trunks cambió por completo. Recordó la situación que últimamente se vivía en su casa y cómo su madre le había hecho prometer que no comentara nada sobre ello a los Son.

- Esto...la verdad, tio Goku, no hace falta que te molestes..- Dijo el niño con algo de nerviosismo. -Yo vuelo muy rápido y estaría en mi casa muy pronto. Además...tengo que hacer deberes y es mejor que me vaya después de comer... – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa forzada.

- Pero si dijiste que no tenías deberes, Trunks...- Exclamó de pronto Goten.

- Es que...lo olvidé..y si que tengo...tengo muchos...- Replicó su amigo tratando de hacer creíble su excusa.

- En ese caso, Goku te llevará a tu casa después de comer. – Dijo Chichi algo molesta. - No entiendo como has podido olvidarte de los deberes, Trunks. Tienes que ser más responsable con tus estudios. – Continuó recriminándole su actitud. - Por esta vez, no le comentaré nada a tu madre, pero la próxima ocasión que ocurra algo así, no dudes en que lo haré..¿entendido?. – Terminó de decir alzando un poco la voz.

- Lo siento, tia Chichi. No volverá a ocurrir...- Contestó el pequeño bajando la cabeza de forma apesadumbrada.

Al poco rato, los dos pequeños se encontraban acostados en la habitación que ambos compartían. Goten se había quedado dormido enseguida, al contrario que Trunks, el cual no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido anteriormente. No sólo no había logrado evitar que Goku lo acompañara mañana hasta a su casa, sino que encima, la excusa que había puesto se había vuelto completamente en su contra y se había llevado una reprimenda totalmente injusta por parte de Chichi.

Estaba harto de tener que mentir, y todo por culpa de su padre. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba su familia...y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Cada día soportaba menos ver sufrir a su madre, y por ello, trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, distrayéndose en el colegio y viniendo a visitar con más frecuencia a su amigo Goten.

Finalmente, decidió no pensar más en ello, y trató de dormir. Un último pensamiento rondó su cabeza justo antes de caer dominado por el cansancio: - Espero que mañana el estúpido de papá continúe en casa cuando Goku y yo lleguemos. Así, mamá no tendrá que mentir...otra vez...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasada la media noche, Vegeta llegó malhumorado a Capsule Corp. Había intentado dormir durante todo el día y le había resultado imposible hacerlo. La noche anterior tampoco había pegado ojo y, por eso, decidió que el mejor lugar para conciliar el sueño sería la casa que había sido su hogar durante los últimos años. Además, recordó que Bulma había trasladado todas sus cosas a su antigua habitación, donde dormiría solo a partir de ahora, y de esa forma, no tendría a nadie que le molestara.

Después de forzar el cierre de la ventana, entró a través de ella, sigilosamente. Sintió el ki de su mujer en la habitación de enfrente, y se alegró por ello, sabiendo que su sueño era lo bastante profundo como para no darse cuenta de su presencia allí.

Se desvistió, dejándose puestos únicamente los boxers, y se introdujo en la cama, dispuesto a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas y las horas de sueño que le faltaban. Antes de eso, se preocupó de poner en marcha el despertador y programarlo para las 7 de la mañana. Sabía que el día siguiente era domingo, el día en que los humanos descansan y no acuden a sus trabajos, y por ello, quería salir de la casa temprano, para no tener que encontrarse con Bulma ni con Trunks.

Pasaron las horas, y en mitad de la noche, Bulma dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto, cuando de repente, unos gritos la despertaron de forma violenta. Se incorporó de un sobresalto en la cama, y miró el reloj situado en la mesilla: las tres y media de la madrugada.

De pronto, volvió a escuchar de nuevo aquella voz, y enseguida la reconoció como la de Vegeta. No recordó el momento en que él volvió a la casa después de que se marchara la noche anterior, y por eso, no entendía con quien estaba ni a quien dedicaba esos gritos. Se levantó de la cama completamente asustada y salió en dirección a la habitación de enfrente, dispuesta a averiguar lo que ocurría.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar siquiera, sorprendiéndose de encontrar la habitación completamente a oscuras. Esperó durante unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana abierta, y enseguida, descubrió la figura de Vegeta revolviéndose de forma violenta en la cama.

Se acercó hasta allí, y encendió la luz de la mesilla. Se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, observando como el hombre, profundamente dormido, se movía desesperadamente hacia ambos lados de la cama, y como su cuerpo se encontraba completamente empapado en sudor. Parecía que trataba de luchar contra algo o contra alguien que no se detenía en hacerle sufrir, tal y como reflejaban las marcadas expresiones de su rostro y su agitada respiración.

Sin poder continuar soportando más verle en ese estado, apoyó sus manos en los musculosos hombros del saiyajin y comenzó a agitarlos con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Vegeta!...¡despierta!...¿qué te pasa?...¡despierta de una vez!..- Gritó.

Al instante, observó al hombre abrir sus ojos con rapidez, y enseguida, se apartó un poco de él, relajándose al descubrir que por fin había despertado.

El, inmediatamente, se incorporó en la cama y giró su vista hacia ella, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

- Te traeré un vaso de agua...- Dijo ella esquivando aquella penetrante mirada que parecía estar reprochándole su presencia allí. Justo cuando hizo amago de dirigirse al cuarto de baño, escuchó:

- ¡No!...Vete...déjame tranquilo...- Exclamó rudamente el saiyajin entre jadeos.

- ¿Que te deje tranquilo?..- Preguntó la mujer sorprendida. -.Hace un momento estabas gritando como un loco...Casi despiertas a todo el vecindario..- Replicó enojada.

- No me importa..No te necesito. Márchate...- Volvió a decir el príncipe alzando algo más la voz.

Bulma, haciendo caso omiso a la petición del saiyajin, se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?...¿Qué puede causarte tanto dolor y sufrimiento?..-

El príncipe, enfurecido por la insistencia de ella, se levantó de la cama de un solo movimiento y le increpó:

- ¿Es que no me has oído?...¡Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo! – Gritó, acercándose de forma amenazadora a Bulma.

Ella, no se movió de su posición, y sin inmutarse, continuó hablando:

- ¡No!...Se que lo que te está pasando tiene que ver con la forma en que te comportas últimamente conmigo y con Trunks. – Dijo. - Por favor...déjame ayudarte...- Susurró suplicando.

- No necesito tu ayuda, mujer. ¿Cuándo diablos vas a entenderlo?. – Contestó Vegeta intentando calmar su ira.

- ¿Y tu?...¿cuándo vas a entender que nunca me rendiré...que no pararé hasta que descubra lo que te está pasando?...- Exclamó ella de forma desesperada.

El príncipe, antes de contestar, se fijó en la vestimenta que ella portaba, y se sintió incómodo al tenerla tan cerca vestida únicamente con ese camisón, al que reconoció como uno de sus preferidos. Se giró dándole la espalda, y dijo:

- Pues será mejor para ti que abandones. Ni tú ni ninguno de los insectos de tu patética raza seríais capaces de comprender nada... – Repuso bajando la voz.

Bulma, no se percató de la reacción de él, y completamente concentrada en la conversación, trató de convencerle una vez más:

- Déjame intentarlo al menos. – Dijo volviéndose a ponerse frente a él. - Se que tu siempre me consideraste especial...¿por que si no me elegiste como tu compañera?...- Preguntó.

- Tal vez porque te utilicé...Debo reconocer que no follas del todo mal...- Contestó el príncipe de forma despectiva.

La mujer, casi acostumbrada ya a los continuos desprecios que él le dedicaba, se armó de valor, y dijo:

- A mi no puedes engañarme, Vegeta...- Exclamó clavando sus azules ojos en los negros de él. - Tu y yo..nunca hemos follado..hemos hecho el amor...siempre ha sido así...y lo sabes...- Terminó de decir.

El príncipe, al escuchar esto último, sintió elevar su ki. Completamente enfurecido por la osadía de la mujer al recordarle su maldita debilidad, se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó contra la cama, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo..

- Podría matarte ahora mismo, Bulma...- Susurró de forma intimidatoria.

- Podrías...pero jamás serías capaz de hacerlo...- Contestó ella totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

El, la soltó de su agarre, e incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de odio e ira. Aquellas palabras estaban logrando sacarle completamente de sus casillas:

- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo de mi, mujer?...No tienes ni idea...Causar la muerte no es uno de mis peores castigos...Puedo ser mucho más cruel de lo que nunca llegaste a imaginar...- Exclamó con voz fría y escalofriante.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?. Llevo sufriendo tu crueldad durante meses...y aún así..no me he rendido..y nunca lo haré...¿me oyes, Vegeta?...¡nunca!.- Le increpó ella a voces mientras incorporaba su espalda quedando sentada en la cama frente a él. - Asi que...lo único que te queda por hacer es matarme...¡acaba conmigo cuanto antes!...¡termina de una maldita vez lo que empezaste!...¡Mátame!...¡Hazlo ahora!...- Gritó desesperada mientras agarraba con fuerza una de las manos del príncipe y la dirigía directamente hacia su pecho, concretamente hacia su corazón.

Vegeta gruñó enfurecido, y de un solo movimiento, volvió a tumbarla de nuevo en la cama. Soltó su mano del agarre de la mujer, y la desplazó desde su pecho hasta su cuello, abarcándolo casi por completo.

Bulma empezó a respirar de forma agitada, justo cuando notó que la presión ejercida por aquellos poderosos dedos comenzaban a dejarla sin aire. Cerró los ojos casi ya casi convencida de que estos serían sus últimos segundos de vida, y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, que comenzaron a resbalar sin tregua por ambos lados de su rostro..

De pronto, y de forma instantánea, notó como el oxígeno volvía a llenar sus pulmones y como aquella mano, que acababa de liberar su cuello, recorría la tela del camisón hasta llegar nuevamente a su pecho...Abrió los ojos y le miró...Aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes no miraban su rostro, tan sólo se concentraban en su pecho izquierdo y en los dedos que acababan de posarse en él. Volvió a cerrar los párpados, esperando su final, escuchando únicamente, bajo el silencio de la noche, sus propios jadeos provocados por su agitada respiración.

Al segundo, notó un fuerte tirón y escuchó el ruido de la tela al rasgarse, a la vez que su piel recibía el contacto directo con el aire. Reaccionó de forma impulsiva, y soltó un pequeño grito, mientras que su cuerpo se incorporaba levemente en la cama y lograba separarse unos centímetros de él. Miró durante un segundo hacia su camisón roto, e inmediatamente después, dirigió su vista hacia el príncipe, y después de observarle durante unos instantes, pudo leer en su mirada el dolor...la agonía...el miedo...

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azules ojos, y lentamente, acercó una de sus manos hacia el rostro masculino...dudando al principio en si hacerlo o no...

En el momento en que el contacto se hizo presente, su corazón dio un vuelco al observar cómo él cerraba los ojos ante aquella caricia...y ella, sin pensárselo más, se aproximó más hasta su posición. El hombre volvió a abrir sus ojos justo en el momento en que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozarse...Después de que sus miradas se cruzasen durante un fugaz instante, los labios de la mujer alcanzaron tímidamente los de él...Le besó una vez, suavemente, sin recibir respuesta, mientras su mano aún continuaba sobre el rostro masculino. Volvió a insistir, repitiendo lo mismo, deseosa de verse correspondida, y a su vez, temerosa de ser nuevamente rechazada...

De pronto, se sobresaltó al notar aquellas fuertes manos posarse sobre sus hombros, obligándola sin ningún esfuerzo a separarse de él. Miró a su rostro nuevamente y examinó los inexpresivos rasgos en él, y aquél semblante serio e impasible que lo caracterizaba a la perfección. Antes de que se diera cuenta, aquellas manos comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por su piel, llevándose consigo a los tirantes de su malogrado camisón hasta conseguir desprenderlo totalmente de su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente, lo logró, observó aquellos negros ojos recorrer de forma exhaustiva cada centímetro de su semi desnudo y tembloroso cuerpo..

Sorprendida, y algo asustada, comenzó a pensar, que en cualquier momento, el se levantaría y la dejaría de nuevo allí, rechazada y humillada. Se dijo a sí misma que aquello no volvería a suceder, y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, intentó incorporarse de la cama, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que aquellas poderosas manos lo evitaron. Le miró fijamente, casi suplicándole que la dejara ir, y justo cuando pensó decírselo también con palabras, notó como su cuerpo era atraído de un solo movimiento hacia el de él, y como su boca era invadida al instante por unos labios y una húmeda lengua que trataba de enlazarse ansiosamente con la suya...

Casi sin pensarlo, correspondió inmediatamente a la pasión y el deseo incontrolable que Vegeta transmitía en su forma de besarla, de acariciarla y manejarla a su antojo, e hizo lo mismo, comenzando a devorar cada centímetro de su piel, apretando los dientes en aquellos sitios que conocía y sabía que lo excitaban de forma salvaje.

La respuesta del hombre no se hizo esperar, y en pocos segundos, notó como él se deshacía de las dos únicas prendas que ambos vestían, rasgándolas y arrojándolas fuera de la cama.

Observó detenidamente la excitación en el rostro masculino mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba de una sola vez. La mujer no pudo evitar soltar de sus labios un pequeño grito mezclado entre el dolor y el placer de sentirse invadida por la portentosa masculinidad del saiyajin.

Mientras se veía siendo embestida de forma casi salvaje, notaba como él iba perdiendo más y más el control, guiado por aquellos instintos sobrehumanos que poseía, y alentado probablemente por la carencia de sexo durante tanto tiempo.

Aferró más sus brazos y sus piernas al musculoso cuerpo del hombre, queriendo abarcarle por completo y hacer más poderosa y profunda su unión, mientras él, con sus fuertes movimientos, la colmaba más y más de placer...

Le escuchaba gemir, jadear de puro gozo, sentía como su sudor se mezclaba con el suyo, y cómo su fogoso aliento rozaba la piel de su cuello fundiéndose en él..y deseaba con ansiedad que aquello no terminara nunca, creyéndose totalmente incapaz de poder vivir sin volver a sentirle de ese modo: dominándola, poseyéndola de forma salvaje, casi animal, e invadiendo su interior con su néctar masculino...

Cuando la intensa sesión terminó, los dos quedaron completamente agotados y, sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna, ni durante ni después, cayeron profundamente dormidos...

CONTINUARA...

**N.A.: Siento no poder actualizar todo lo rápido que quisiera, pero es que ultimamente ando algo ocupada por temas de trabajo y no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Me alegro que os vaya gustando la historia. Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de escribir un fic algo dramático sobre esta pareja, y debo reconocer, que disfruto haciéndoles sufrir un poquito..jajaja. ¡Qué mala soy!..xD**

**Os mando muchos saludos y espero vuestros reviews.**

**Gracias.**

**DioXa.**


	5. Aprender a odiar

**CAPITULO 4**

**Aprender a odiar **

Al día siguiente, Bulma despertó y se encontró sola en la cama. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y se preguntaba si aquello habría servido de algo para cambiar su situación con Vegeta.

Miró hacia la ventana, viendo resplandecer el sol a través de ella, y comprobó con el despertador situado en la mesilla que ya casi era la hora de comer. Se alegró de que fuera domingo y de que no tuviera muchas cosas por hacer, exceptuando claro está, el proyecto de la nave espacial que él utilizaría para alejarse de ella. – Aunque, tal vez después de lo de esta noche...No...será mejor que no me haga ilusiones...- Pensó.

Se levantó de la cama, y buscó por el suelo de la habitación su ropa interior y su camisón. Necesitaba algo que ponerse para salir de aquél cuarto y dirigirse al suyo, donde tenía pensado ducharse y vestirse . Mientras lo hacía, recordó que probablemente estarían inservibles debido a la forma en que Vegeta los arrancó de su cuerpo, y finalmente, se decidió por agarrar la sábana y cubrir su desnudez con ella.

Salió de la habitación a hurtadillas, esperando no ser sorprendida por ninguno de los sirvientes y corrió hasta su cuarto situado enfrente, cerrando la puerta al entrar con sumo cuidado. Se apoyó en ella nada más llegar, y suspiró, sintiéndose de algún modo avergonzada por encontrarse en una situación que sería más típica de una colegiala que de una mujer como ella, con sus 41 años de edad.

Decidió no pensar más en ello, y soltó la sábana, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta el cuarto de baño. Mientras caminaba, se cruzó con el espejo que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y se colocó tímidamente frente a él. Se puso a observar detenidamente su reflejo, sin moverse apenas, intentando recordar lo hermosa que siempre se había visto a sí misma. Quizá no tuviera la piel tan tersa y firme como cuando era más joven, pero todavía conservaba su espléndida figura, y sus senos, aún turgentes y voluminosos, continuaban en perfecto estado, y sin ningún atisbo de ser atraídos por la fuerza de la gravedad. La piel de su rostro mostraba ya signos de su madurez, pero nada que no pudiera ser solventado con unos retoques de maquillaje y diversos tratamientos de belleza, los cuales incluso conseguían hacerla parecer mucho más joven ante los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, Vegeta estaba casi idéntico a como cuando le vio por primera vez, incluso mejor que entonces, puesto que su musculatura había aumentado bastante debido al arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía constantemente. Parecía como si el paso del tiempo no surtiera efecto alguno en él.

Durante estos últimos meses, la idea de que Vegeta se acostara con otras mujeres le había rondado miles de veces por la cabeza. Sabía que para un hombre tan atractivo como él, aquello no le hubiera resultado nada difícil, puesto que ella misma, infinidad de veces, había sido testigo de la forma en que le miraban muchas de las empleadas de su propia empresa. Por eso, no tuvo más remedio que preguntárselo el otro día, y cuando él le respondió con una negativa, supo que decía la verdad. Por lo menos, tenía un motivo más a descartar sobre la actitud que mostraba con ella, aunque aquello no le servía mucho de consuelo.

Después de soltar un leve suspiro, se encaminó de nuevo al cuarto de baño para ducharse y vestirse. Trunks regresaría hoy, después de pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Son, y estaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él para explicarle la situación de la mejor forma posible. No estaba muy segura de su reacción en cuanto se enterara de que Vegeta iba a abandonarles, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que su hijo era un niño muy fuerte y decidido, además de que había heredado el carácter orgulloso de su padre. Lo superaría...estaba segura...los dos lo harían...

Mientras, en la cámara de gravedad, un furioso e irritado Vegeta lanzaba ondas de energía de forma desesperada a los robots de entrenamiento que trataban de acorralarle y atacarle a la vez. Cada vez eran más resistentes, aunque si quisiera, sería capaz de destruirlos a todos con una sola de sus técnicas y sin necesidad de transformarse en supersaiyajin, pero aquello conllevaría también a destrozar la cámara y a gran parte de la casa, o tal vez, toda entera.

Por su mente no dejaban de pasar una a una las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa misma noche, desde el momento en que despertó de su ya acostumbrada pesadilla hasta el instante en que el cansancio pudo con él y se quedó dormido en brazos de su debilidad. Todavía podía oler su femenino perfume, notar el suave tacto de su aterciopelada piel, saborear la dulzura de sus labios, escuchar sus ahogados gemidos, y percibir las exquisitas sensaciones que todo su cuerpo experimentó al sentirse dentro de ella...

¿Cómo iba a poder detenerlo?..¿Qué podía hacer para obligar a su mente que cesara en recordarle aquello que lo hizo disfrutar tanto la noche pasada y que ahora lo hacía sentirse tan miserable y tan estúpido?. Tenía que tratar de olvidarlo, borrarlo definitivamente de su mente si quería ganarle la batalla a todo aquello que lo había convertido en un ser débil y patético del que se avergonzaba cada día más.

Pero para conseguirlo, tenía que enfrentarse primero a la realidad y reconocer sus fallos, porque de nada servía fingirse a sí mismo: Amaba a esa escandalosa y molesta mujer humana que, sin mucho esfuerzo, logró colarse en lo más profundo de su negro corazón. Daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario...y lo haría sin dudarlo..Lo hizo una vez, y lo haría mil veces más. Estaba seguro de que caería de nuevo en sus redes si se presentase otra oportunidad. Pero no podía permitirlo, y puesto que sus intentos por librarse de sus sentimientos hacia ella habían fracasado, lo único que le restaba por hacer era conseguir el efecto contrario, es decir, que fuera ella la que remitiera sus sentimientos hacia él, y no sólo eso, sino que su amor por él se convirtiera definitivamente en odio...

Tal vez lo de anoche no fuera un error después de todo...lo utilizaría como arma para atacarla a ella y a su, hasta ahora, dolido ego...Le haría saber que simplemente la utilizó, que se sirvió de ella para satisfacer únicamente sus instintos. Después de eso..estaba seguro de que a Bulma no le quedarían fuerzas para continuar su lucha...Se rendiría por fin...y él ganaría la batalla...

Mientras buscaba entre su repertorio de frases hirientes alguna que lo fuera más que todas ellas, sintió la presencia de dos ki bastante conocidos, lo cual logró despertar su curiosidad, y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, salió de la cámara de gravedad y se dispuso a bajar su ki al mínimo para no ser detectado.

Después de haberse duchado y vestido, Bulma se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, esperando el momento en que uno de los sirvientes le avisara de que la comida estaba lista. Tenía bastante hambre, puesto que no había ingerido ningún alimento desde la hora de la cena, y su estómago le exigía desesperadamente su atención.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al descubrir la presencia de dos figuras humanas que aparecían ante ella de forma repentina.

- ¡Hola Bulma! – Saludó el mayor de los dos, apartando de su frente su dos dedos.

- ¡Goku!..¡Trunks!...qué sorpresa..- Exclamó la mujer de inmediato.

- ¡Hola mamá!..- Dijo el pequeño mientras se apresuraba a abrazarla con cariño.

- Hola...¿qué tal lo has pasado, hijo?. – Contestó Bulma después de agacharse para besarle en una de sus mejillas.

- Muy bien..gracias. ¿Y tú?..¿Por qué no viniste ayer?. – Preguntó Trunks.

- Estuve bastante atareada. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde..- Se explicó Bulma en un intento de ser lo más convincente posible.

Trunks supo que esa no era la verdadera razón. Sabía que su madre temía ser acosada a preguntas por parte de Chichi, y que al final, todos acabaran por descubrir la verdad. Suspiró, y por dentro, maldijo a su padre al no detectar su ki, puesto que eso significaba que Bulma tendría nuevamente que mentir. Resignado, y sintiéndose algo culpable, decidió irse a su habitación para no tener que escuchar nuevamente las excusas que su madre ponía para ocultar la situación que se vivía en su familia.

- Bueno...voy a ver la tele un rato...- Dijo el pequeño para justo después comenzar a caminar alejándose de su madre y de su amigo. – Hasta otra, tio Goku. – Se volvió un instante para despedirse.

- Hasta luego, Trunks. – Exclamó Goku alzando la voz mientras veía alejarse al niño. - Es un buen muchacho, fuerte y listo – Dijo después dirigiéndose a Bulma.

- Si, lo es. Gracias por acompañarle, Goku. Eres muy amable. – Repuso ella con una sincera sonrisa.

- De nada, Bulma. En realidad, no vine solo para eso...- Contestó Goku pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca.

- Si..ya se...Quieres hablar con Vegeta¿no es así?. – Le interrumpió la mujer de inmediato.

- Pues...si...Pero, parece que no esté por aquí. No detecto su energía. ¿Es que no se encuentra en casa?. – Dijo extrañado mientras dirigía su vista hacia distintos puntos del jardín.

Bulma suspiró resignada. Estaba harta, harta de tanta mentira, de tanta comedia. Además...¿de qué había servido?...absolutamente de nada. No valía la pena continuar con esta farsa, asi que, decidió adelantarle la noticia a Goku...

- Pues...esto..Goku...la verdad es que...- Comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios quieres de mi, Kakarotto?. – Escucharon de repente decir a sus espaldas. Los dos se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver al príncipe, a pocos metros de ellos, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

El príncipe, enseguida pudo captar la mirada inquisidora de ella clavada en él. Era su primer encuentro después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y parecía sorprendida de verle allí.

- ¡Vegeta!...me alegro mucho de verte...- Exclamó Goku de forma espontánea.

- ¿De veras?. Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo...- Contestó el príncipe de forma despectiva.

Bulma se quedó sin palabras después de verle aparecer de repente, y se sintió de algún modo aliviada, puesto que con su presencia ya no tendría que dar ningún tipo de explicación a Goku..al menos de momento...

- Bueno..yo os dejo solos. – Interrumpió ella de pronto. - Voy a ver si ya está lista la comida. Por cierto, Goku...¿quieres quedarte a comer?. – Preguntó amablemente.

- Me encantaría, pero nosotros ya comimos hace un rato..y además, le prometí a Chichi que volvería pronto. – Repuso el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa sincera.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa, e inmediatamente después dirigió su vista por unos segundos hacia Vegeta, el cual parecía impaciente por averiguar qué era lo que Goku necesitaba de él.

- Como quieras. – Dijo. - Me ha encantado verte. Dale saludos de mi parte a Chichi y a tus hijos.- Exclamó comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la casa.

- Gracias, Bulma. Se los daré. – Contestó Goku.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio observando a la mujer alejarse de ellos e introducirse directamente en la cocina. Hasta que Vegeta, harto ya de tanto misterio, se dirigió hacia Goku y le preguntó directamente:

- ¿Y bien?...¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?. – Dijo con el característico tono irónico que siempre utilizaba con él.

Goku le miró un poco extrañado. Creyó que Bulma ya se lo habría comentado a Vegeta, pero al parecer, no había sido así. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a explicarse:

- Verás...quería proponerte que un día de estos entrenemos juntos..Tu y yo...¿qué te parece?. – Exclamó para finalmente acabar sonriendo.

- ¿Entrenar dices?..- Replicó Vegeta. - La única lucha que yo mantendría contigo tendría únicamente como finalidad, el derrotarte y acabar contigo de una vez para siempre. – Dijo de forma ruda y amenazante.

Goku suspiró resignado. La respuesta del príncipe no le pilló de sorpresa. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptaría su propuesta a la primera. Se haría de rogar, algo típico en él, pero en el fondo, estaba seguro de que a Vegeta le entusiasmaba la idea tanto como a él.

- Vamos, Vegeta...sabes que tu y yo ya no somos enemigos...- Dijo, esperando acabar de convencerle lo más rápido posible.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, Kakarotto. – Exclamó el príncipe. Se acercó un poco más hacia él, y con su pose arrogante y en un tono algo agresivo, continuó diciéndole: - Métete esto de una vez en tu estúpido cerebro: Tu siempre serás mi rival..y algún día, cuando yo así lo decida, te retaré y acabaré por vencerte.- Concluyó.

- Ya...claro...pero para vencerme necesitarás entrenarte mucho más. Asi que...¿por qué no aceptas mi propuesta?. – Replicó Goku sabiendo de antemano, que provocándole sería la única manera de convencerle.

Pero se equivocaba. En esta etapa de su vida, Vegeta ya había dejado atrás esa obsesión que siempre tuvo por superar el nivel de Goku. Ahora, sólo tenía en mente la finalidad de librarse de todo aquello que le hacía sentirse tan diferente a cómo era antes de asentarse en la Tierra y de llevar una pacífica vida junto a sus habitantes.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kakarotto?.- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa irónica. - ¿Acaso los inútiles de tus amigos te han dejado en la estacada?. –

Goku se sorprendió un poco al notar que sus palabras no habían surtido efecto alguno en el príncipe, pero aún así, se apresuró a contestar:

- No es eso. Lo que pasa es que..bueno...con ellos no puedo entrenarme como quisiera, no puedo sacar a relucir todo mi poder sin llegar a lastimarlos. El único que podía hacerme algo de frente era Gohan, pero hace algún tiempo que ya han dejado de interesarle las artes marciales. – Se explicó con la sinceridad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Hmpf! – Exclamó Vegeta como única repuesta, dándole a entender a su interlocutor que sus problemas no le interesaban lo más mínimo.

- Gohan tiene mucho poder y grandes habilidades. – Continuó diciendo Goku a pesar del desinterés de Vegeta en su conversación. - Lo que ocurre es que él jamás tuvo el mismo concepto que nosotros tenemos hacia la lucha y los combates. Por eso, en tiempos de paz como ahora, no ve ninguna necesidad de entrenarse – Dijo con aires de nostalgia.

- Una idea bastante estúpida. – Repuso Vegeta. – Aunque tratándose de un hijo tuyo, no me sorprende. – Terminó de decir de forma sarcástica.

Goku no prestó atención a las palabras de Vegeta y continuó con su explicación:

- Y con los niños...bueno...se les nota bastante que están bastante desentrenados, sobre todo a Trunks, pese a lo que él dice...- Dijo intentando captar la atención de Vegeta.

Y lo consiguió, porque inmediatamente, el príncipe posó sus ojos sobre él y le interrumpió:

- ¿A qué te refieres?. – Preguntó clavando su fría mirada en él.

Goku sonrió con satisfacción, y después se decidió a contestar:

- Vamos, Vegeta...He notado que la técnica de Trunks no ha avanzado casi nada en muchos meses, algo totalmente impensable si se entrenara contigo tanto como él dice..¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Por qué has dejado de entrenarle?. – Preguntó anhelando saber la respuesta.

Vegeta gruñó del todo molesto. Y sobre todo, porque odiaba el modo en que Goku había formulado esas preguntas, como si estuviera recriminándole. Nunca le importó que Goku supiera que Trunks y él ya no compartían entrenamiento, pero lo que le sorprendió es que el pequeño mintiera sobre este aspecto, dando a entender a todo el mundo que todo continuaba normalmente entre ellos.

- ¿Y por qué debería darte algún tipo de explicación a ti?. – Exclamó enojado. - Lo que yo haga o no haga con mi hijo, no es de tu incumbencia. ¿lo has entendido, Kakarotto?.-

- Como quieras. Tú sabrás lo que haces. – Contestó rápidamente Goku. – Aunque tal vez, deberías hablar con él y explicarle que el engaño y la mentira nunca conducen a nada bueno..-

El príncipe se enfureció al escuchar las últimas palabras de su interlocutor, y acercándose de forma intimidatoria hacia él, le gritó completamente furioso:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra darme lecciones, estúpido!. Y ahora...¡lárgate de mi casa antes de que te eche a patadas de aquí!. – Exclamó cerrando los puños mientras su ki comenzaba a elevarse.

- No te preocupes, ya me voy. – Repuso Goku con total tranquilidad y sin modificar para nada su semblante. Colocó dos de sus dedos en su frente, preparándose para marcharse y dijo: - Una cosa más: Si cambias de opinión respecto al entrenamiento, ya sabes donde encontrarme. – Y dicho esto, desapareció instantáneamente ante los ojos de un Vegeta completamente irritado.

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina ultimando los últimos detalles para iniciar el almuerzo. Preparó la mesa para dos, no sabiendo con certeza si Vegeta acudiría a compartir la comida con ella. Mientras pensaba en ello, le vio aparecer por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que el príncipe retiró la vista y se dirigió a sentarse a la mesa comenzando a comer de inmediato.

Bulma lo imitó y ambos se dispusieron a llenar sus estómagos sin dirigirse la palabra ni una sola vez.

Al poco rato, Bulma terminó de comer la primera, como normalmente siempre solía ocurrir, puesto que tanto Vegeta como su hijo Trunks, tenían ese insaciable apetito típico de los saiyajins que los obligaba a ingerir cantidades enormes de comida.

Mientras se disponía a recoger los platos usados, pensó en la manera de iniciar una conversación con él, y entonces recordó la visita de su amigo Goku y decidió animarse a hablar:

- ¿Has aceptado la propuesta de Goku?.- Preguntó mientras caminaba con un par de bandejas usadas hacia el fregadero, dándole la espalda a Vegeta. - Lo cierto es que me lo dijo ayer por teléfono, pero olvidé comentártelo. –

- No.- Contestó de forma fría el príncipe sin levantar la mirada de su comida. – No tengo ningún interés en perder mi tiempo entrenándome con ese estúpido. -

- Ya veo. – Repuso Bulma sin volverse. De nuevo, se hizo el silencio entre los dos, hasta que de pronto, se giró poniéndose frente a él, y armándose de valor comenzó a decir: - Vegeta...lo de anoche...-

- Lo que ocurrió anoche no cambia nada. – Interrumpió Vegeta sin dejarla terminar. - Es más...no debe volver a repetirse. – Concluyó sin tan siquiera mirarla una sóla vez.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se acercó de inmediato hacia su posición, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de él y exclamó con voz nerviosa:

- ¿Quieres hacerme creer que no significó nada para ti?. – Le increpó.

Vegeta la miró por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa y contestó sin inmutarse:

- Ya me has oído. – Dijo. – Por cierto...¿cuánto tiempo más vais a continuar tú y el mocoso engañando a tus amigos?. Resulta patética la forma en que tratáis de ocultar la realidad con burdas mentiras. – Concluyó de forma despectiva.

- Tal vez lo hayamos aprendido de ti...Vegeta...- Exclamó la mujer a modo de reproche.

Vegeta rió con dicho comentario y repuso:

- Supongo que debes estar bromeando. Yo nunca miento. Mentir es de cobardes, mucho más típico de tu insignificante raza que de la mía. – Dijo.

Bulma agarró la silla que estaba situada al lado de la de Vegeta y se sentó. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a hablarle:

- ¿De verdad?. Pues te recuerdo que hace unos días, me dijiste que no me deseabas...y anoche se demostró todo lo contrario. ¿Quién miente ahora, Vegeta?.- Preguntó enfrentando su rostro al de él.

Justo entonces, Vegeta sintió que había encontrado el momento adecuado para soltar sus frases más hirientes, aquellas palabras que comenzarían a inducir el odio en ella:

- Anoche solamente aplaqué una necesidad que tenía...Nada más. Sólo me serví de tu cuerpo, mujer. No creí que fueras tan estúpida de imaginar que yo podría buscar en ti cualquier otra cosa que no fuera únicamente sexo. Pero no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que jamás volverá a ocurrir. – Dijo clavando su más fría mirada en ella, esperando pacientemente su reacción.

Bulma se quedó en silencio, asimilando las duras palabras que acababa de escuchar del único hombre que consiguió hacerla feliz. El mismo hombre del que se enamoró con locura, creyendo ciegamente ser correspondida y del que ahora dudaba que fuera así.

De repente, sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, de hundirse allí mismo..pero no...no le daría ese placer...Aguantando como pudo, y con la misma frialdad que él utilizó hace unos segundos, contestó:

- Como tú digas. Y no te preocupes, hoy mismo hablaré con Goku y con su familia y les contaré toda la verdad.-

- Como si me importara...- Repuso él.

De pronto, ella se levantó de su asiento. Cogió la silla y la colocó correctamente en su sitio. Se puso de nuevo frente a él, y con la mirada llena de odio y rencor, le dijo:

- Y ahora si me disculpas...tengo que continuar trabajando en tu maldita nave espacial. Espero terminarla lo antes posible, para que por fin desaparezcas de una vez de mi vida..- Y diciendo esto último, salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

En ese mismo instante, Vegeta sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, algo que lo hizo sentirse del todo mal. Intentó disculparse a sí mismo pensando por dentro: - Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Sólo espero marcharme de aquí cuanto antes y que termine esta agonía...En cuanto logre alejarme, se que muy pronto los olvidaré...a ella...a mi hijo..y a todo lo que ellos representan...- Se decía a la vez que apoyaba sus dos manos en la cabeza y cerraba los ojos aguantando el dolor interno que comenzaba a experimentar...

CONTINUARA...


	6. Revelaciones malditas

**CAPITULO 6**

**Revelaciones malditas**

_Allí estaba...rodeado de la más profunda oscuridad...Miró angustiosamente hacia todos lados, guiándose tan sólo por sus instintos y por su habilidad de detectar energías ajenas a la suya, puesto que su sentido de la vista no le servía para nada esta vez.._

_¿Por qué?...¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?..En medio de la nada, perdido en la inmensidad del vacío...y del silencio...Tan sólo alcanzaba a escuchar su agitada respiración, resonando con tal eco que casi dañaba hasta la locura su agudizado sentido del oído. ¿Qué hacía él allí?. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Acaso había muerto y se encontraba en el infierno pagando por sus pecados?..Pero..¿cuándo?...No lograba recordar nada...¿Acaso su castigo sería permanecer así durante toda la eternidad?..._

_- Bienvenido, Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajins... – _

_¿Qué era esa voz?...¿De dónde provenía?...Se giró con rapidez hacia todos lados, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos para tratar de localizar a su dueño.._

_- ¿Quien eres tú?..¿Qué es lo que quieres?. – Gritó en medio del vacío. _

_- ¿No me reconoces?...- Gruño la voz. - ¿Has pasado tanto tiempo sumido en la vergüenza que ni siquiera eres capaz de acordarte de mi?...Patético...- _

_El príncipe se estremeció al darse cuenta de pronto a quien pertenecía. No podía ver a nadie, pero incluso sin sentir su presencia, sabía perfectamente que era él..._

_- ¿Padre?...No puedes ser tú... – Exclamó sorprendido._

_- Por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Quién más podía estar esperando para recibirte en tu particular infierno?. – Preguntó aquella voz con un severo tono._

_El príncipe se giró hacia todos lados, intentando vislumbrar aquella figura que tanto conocía. Si su padre estaba ahí, su energía lo delataría. Pero ni aún así pudo ver ni detectar nada. ¿Acaso había perdido también sus poderes?._

_- ¡Eso es imposible!. – Le gritó incrédulo. - Tu estás condenado para siempre, mientras que a mi me fue concedida una oportunidad y la aproveché. Jamás volvería a cometer los mismos errores que tú. –_

_Una leve risa irónica retumbó, cuyo sonido parecía provenir de todas partes.._

_- Entonces..dime...¿por qué estás aquí?... – Pronunció el Rey al término de su burla. - ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte lo que hiciste?. –_

_- ¿De qué hablas?. – Preguntó Vegeta tratando controlar sus nervios. En otra situación, su ki se habría elevado hasta límites insospechados que le conducirían a incrementar hasta el máximo su poder. En cambio ahora, nada sucedía..._

_- ¿Creíste que podrías huir de ti mismo tan fácilmente?. – Contestó la voz, pasados unos segundos. - ¡Eres mi hijo!. Yo te crié en la frialdad, el egoísmo, la indiferencia y la ausencia de piedad alguna con los demás, mientras que Freezer te mostró el odio en todo su esplendor, la ira, el dolor... ¿Acaso pensaste que todo lo que te enseñé y lo que Freezer construyó en ti, desaparecería así... sin más?.– Se explicó, elevando el tono de voz hasta un nivel casi insoportable para los oídos del príncipe, el cual los cubrió con sus manos, mientras decía:_

_- No quiero escucharte...Nada de lo que digas conseguirá afectarme, padre...ya no...-_

_Pero la voz de su padre continuó torturando su agudizado oído. _

_- ¡Te dejaste caer bajo el hechizo de los estúpidos sentimientos, te rebajaste a unirte con una insignificante mujer humana y manchaste la pureza de nuestra raza teniendo descendencia híbrida!. Pero yo sabía que rectificarías...-_

_De nada servía tratar de esquivar su voz, porque el sonido lo envolvía cada vez más, y cada palabra que pronunciaba su padre retumbaba sin descanso en su cabeza._

_- ¡No me interesa tu opinión! – Gritó el príncipe al borde de la histeria. -¡Ellos son ahora mi familia, mi razón de existir...y tú no eres más que un mal recuerdo en mi pasado!...-_

_De pronto, se hizo el silencio, y Vegeta creyó por un segundo que todo había terminado. Había sido capaz de decirle a su padre la verdad, el fiel reflejo de lo que sentía hacia él y lo importantes que eran Bulma y Trunks en su vida. Muchas veces imaginó este momento, el instante en que tuviera que darle explicaciones a su progenitor acerca de lo que se había convertido, de ese cambio tan inesperado en la figura del príncipe de los saiyajins, y del cual ni siquiera él mismo podía creer aún._

_- Y entonces...- Resonó de nuevo la voz del Rey, algo más calmada. - ¿Por qué no estás con ellos en el paraíso, Vegeta?...¿Qué haces aquí?...- Preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta._

_El príncipe no se lo pensó ni tan siquiera unos segundos, y respondió con total certeza:_

- _Tal vez porque debo pagar por lo que hice en el pasado...en aquél del que tú y Freezer formáis parte..- Estaba seguro de que esa era la razón. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a ser conducido a este infernal lugar?. Sus acciones pasadas no podían ser olvidadas, ni siquiera después de haber modificado tanto su actitud. Tenía que pagar por ellas, y este debía ser su castigo._

_- ¡Respuesta incorrecta!. – Exclamó el Rey en tono de burla. - ¿Quieres que te diga yo el motivo real?. Te aseguro que te encantará saberlo. - Preguntó después esperando una contestación, que no llegó. A los pocos segundos, el silencio fue de nuevo interrumpido por sus palabras: -.¡Estás aquí porque tú los mataste!.-_

_Vegeta abrió sus ojos al máximo después de escucharle. Aquellas últimas palabras atronaron con implacable fuerza a todo su alrededor. _

_-¡Mientes! – Gritó Vegeta con furia. - ¡Yo nunca les haría daño...Dediqué mi vida a protegerles!. – Añadió con desesperada y profunda firmeza. _

_- Cierto. Les protegiste de otros..pero..¿qué hay de ti?...- Repuso su padre. - Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que tú podrías convertirte en su mayor amenaza¿no es cierto, Vegeta?...-_

_- No...Yo di mi vida por ellos...Todo...todo...lo que dices es falso...- Contestó Vegeta aturdido. Aquello no podía ser cierto...¿Por qué se empeñaba su padre en atormentarle de ese modo?. ¿Qué ganaba él con eso?. Además, si por alguna razón se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así, él se acordaría..¿o no?...¡No!..¡Simplemente es absurdo!...¿Por qué?...¿por qué iba él a hacerle daño a los únicos seres en toda su vida que se habían preocupado por él?...a las únicas personas por las que sería capaz de darlo todo...incluso su vida...¡Maldito sea su padre por tratar de engañarle!._

_La voz del Rey hizo caso omiso a las palabras del príncipe. Era como si no le escuchara, como si sus reproches y sus negativas no sirvieran para nada..._

_- Cometiste un error, Vegeta, y te convertiste en el único responsable de su muerte..¡Tú te encargaste de acabar con sus miserables vidas!...- Exclamó la voz resonando con mucha más furia que antes._

_- ¡Cállate!. – Gritó Vegeta lleno de ira. No podía soportar continuar escuchándole. Quería huir de allí, correr para escapar de esa tortura a la que no encontraba explicación. Pero él jamás actuaría de esa forma tan cobarde, se enfrentaría con orgullo contra quien fuera, incluso contra el hombre que le dio la vida. Intentó reunir todas sus fuerzas, para así dejar escapar toda su energía en forma de ráfagas de ki en cualquier dirección. Pero era inútil...sus poderes parecían haberse desvanecido y su frustración aumentaba cada vez más. En pocos segundos, agotó todas sus energías, e invadido por la rabia y la impotencia, se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo. Gotas de sudor recorrían todas las partes de su adolorido cuerpo, y su agitada respiración parecía querer ahogarle. - Intentas confundirme...yo...jamás...haría..eso...- Pronunció con la voz entrecortada. _

_- La mujer lloró...te suplicó... pero no la escuchaste porque ya nada te importaba...- Añadió nuevamente su padre._

_- No...Bulma...- Por un instante, Vegeta vio en su mente dibujada aquella imagen que su padre insistía en relatarle. Pudo contemplar la expresión de angustia en el rostro de su mujer, la certeza irrefutable de que aquellos segundos eran los últimos de su vida, el reflejo del miedo y del terror en sus azules ojos plagados de lágrimas. Y entonces...comprendió, entendió que no podía rehuir y negar durante más tiempo la cruda realidad: El era un asesino, un ser cruel lleno de odio que dedicó la mayor parte de su vida a torturar y eliminar a otros. Cualquier cosa que supusiera una debilidad, debía ser destruido sin piedad. Y ellos lo eran...ellos eran su punto débil, lo que cualquier enemigo o rival utilizaría en su contra para vencerle...¿Fue así cómo sucedió?...Si..lo más probable..._

_Una vez, Piccolo le dijo que cuando muriera, sus recuerdos se borrarían, pero al parecer, no todos habían sido eliminados. Por algún motivo, su mente sólo lograba rememorar los momentos anteriores a un cierto punto de su vida. El resto..habían desaparecido por completo...ni siquiera era capaz de evocar su propia muerte...¿Cómo sucedió?...No importa...ya nada importa...Ahora sólo restaba esperar su condena...el comienzo del eterno castigo que debía recibir por todos aquellos actos cometidos en su mortificada vida..._

_Ahí, de rodillas, sumido en la oscuridad, comenzó a hacer un repaso de los escasos momentos felices que pudo experimentar, aquellos pocos días, en toda su existencia, en los que se sintió libre y eximido de toda culpabilidad por su pasado. Bulma...Rememoró, de forma fugaz, las gratificantes vivencias que vivió con ella: la primera vez que la vio, la forma en que poco a poco se sintió atraído por ella, y lo que aquello supuso para él, sus emocionantes peleas verbales que empezaron al comienzo de su relación, y que se mantuvieron, como si de un juego se tratara, durante el resto de su convivencia...Lo mejor, sin duda, la posterior reconciliación que se traducía en aquellas sesiones nocturnas llenas de pasión, delirio y de un cúmulo de confortadoras sensaciones que nunca antes supo que existían. Como consecuencia de una de esas noches, nació su hijo...Trunks, al que después de muchas peleas internas en su propia mente, aceptó y admitió como su legítimo heredero y finalmente acabó por enorgullecerse de aquél mocoso híbrido llegando hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida por él y por su madre..._

_Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la grave y ronca voz de su progenitor, de aquél que se había convertido en el primer encargado de comenzar su penitencia:_

_- Te hartaste de tu patética vida humana...Hiciste despertar tu sangre saiyajin y decidiste que ellos no te merecían, y de ese modo, forjaste su destino¡La muerte!.-_

_- ¡Noooo!... Gritó con espantoso desgarro, dispuesto a quedarse ya sin voz. Lágrimas de dolor, de rabia, de ira, recorrían su descompuesto rostro. El eco de sus propios gritos retumbaban a su alrededor, machacando sin piedad sus oídos, que ya comenzaban a sangrar..._

_Esto sólo era el principio...el inicio del sufrimiento que supondría su merecida condena..._

Despertó sobresaltado y aferró de forma intuitiva sus manos a su garganta. ¿Acaso había gritado en sueños?. No...si fuera así, probablemente hubiera despertado al resto de los habitantes de la casa. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. A los pocos segundos, se incorporó en la cama y apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar su ya acostumbrada pesadilla, la que se repetía y se hacía más real a medida que avanzaban los días. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que el tiempo se acababa y que muy pronto, si no lograba alejarse, aquellas revelaciones ocurridas en sus sueños, terminarían por convertirse en una espantosa realidad.

Desde que comenzaron, tardó algunos meses en comprender que se trataban de una premonición, un aviso de lo que sucedería si permanecía viviendo y compartiendo su existencia junto a ellos..Gruñó molesto al recordar que habían pasado dos semanas más del plazo que Bulma le dio para que su nave espacial estuviera lista. No podía permitir que se alargara más, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes...

Se levantó de la cama, y se vistió rápidamente con su traje de combate. Inmediatamente después, salió de la habitación y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el laboratorio, donde detectaba la presencia de la mujer.

Bulma, sin sospechar que muy pronto su trabajo sería interrumpido por los reclamos del príncipe, daba instrucciones a algunos de sus empleados, los cuales se encontraban revisando un complicado conjunto de cables detrás de una pequeña compuerta situada en el exterior de la nave espacial.

Prácticamente un mes había transcurrido después de que se comprometiera con Vegeta a construir aquel transporte que lo llevaría a alejarse de ella y de Trunks. Recordó que los primeros días fueron terribles para ella. Admitir que, muy pronto, sus vidas se separarían para siempre le era casi completamente imposible, pero su insistencia por intentar cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos no le sirvieron de mucho, y finalmente, había acabado por aceptarlo. Reunió fuerzas y se lo comunicó a Trunks, sorprendiéndose un poco al descubrir que su pequeño hijo era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, y que aunque ella pudo notar el dolor en su mirada, lo asumió de forma valiente e incluso tuvo la templanza de ayudarla y darla los mejores ánimos que su corta edad le permitían.

Después, les informó de todo a sus amigos, siendo Goku y su familia los primeros en enterarse. El saiyajin insistió en intentar hablar con Vegeta para tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ella se negó. De ninguna manera permitiría que su amigo se viera mezclado en ese asunto que sólo les concernía a ellos, puesto que lo único que se conseguiría sería enfurecer al príncipe, y no merecía la pena que Goku tuviera que enfrentarse a él, solo por el estúpido orgullo del arrogante padre de su hijo.

El resto de sus amistades se dedicaron, a partir de entonces, a darles ánimos, a ella y a Trunks, y a intentar con todo su cariño que sus mentes se distrajeran para tratar de paliar un poco su sufrimiento.

De pronto, una inconfundible voz resonó a sus espaldas:

- ¡Mujer!...Dile a esa pandilla de insectos que salgan de aquí. Necesito hablar contigo...¡ahora!. – Exclamó a modo de orden.

Bulma se giró y enfrentó su mirada de recelo hacia él. Siendo consciente de que pronto, la discusión entre ambos se desataría, decidió hacer caso a su petición, y con un gesto, indicó a sus empleados que salieran del laboratorio. Inmediatamente, los hombres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pasando temerosos por el lado del príncipe, el cual se había apoyado a la pared, tal y como siempre hacía.

En el momento en que se quedaron a solas, Bulma fue la primera en hablar:

- ¿Qué quieres?. – Preguntó con tono molesto.

- Saber cuando demonios estará lista mi nave. – Repuso el príncipe sin rodeos.

Ella ya esperaba que él vendría a reclamarle por ello tarde o temprano. Era totalmente consciente del retraso sufrido, pero surgieron algunos problemas que no pudo solventar a tiempo. De todas formas, odiaba el comportamiento de Vegeta y su forma de pedir las cosas, así que, se decidió a contestarle de la siguiente manera:

- Precisamente, acabas de interrumpir la labor de su construcción haciendo que todos los empleados salieran del laboratorio. – Dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa irónica.

- No juegues conmigo, Bulma. No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos sarcasmos. – Gruñó el príncipe molesto. - Y ahora...¡contesta a mi pregunta!. – Ordenó elevando la voz.

La mujer suspiró en resignación. Hacía tiempo que los desplantes de Vegeta y su actitud habían dejado de afectarle gravemente. Ya no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él como antes, ni tampoco perder su tiempo en una discusión, y por ello, le daría las explicaciones que él demandaba.

- Faltan algunos detalles. – Comenzó a decir. - En concreto, estoy esperando un material indispensable para el funcionamiento del motor. Lo traerán de la fábrica en unos pocos días. – Añadió, con la esperanza de que él se quedara conforme y se marchara del laboratorio cuanto antes.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Vegeta separándose de la pared. - Dijiste quince días, y ha pasado ya casi un mes..- Le recriminó el príncipe algo furioso.

- ¿De veras?. – Contestó Bulma haciéndose la desentendida. ¿Qué se había creído?. No era su culpa si la fábrica no cumplía los plazos a sus pedidos. - Pues lo siento...pero no tendrás más remedio que esperar...– Le indicó con determinación. Si no quería entenderlo, allá él.

El príncipe caminó varios pasos hacia su posición, acercándose hasta que tan sólo unos centímetros les separaban. Enfrentó su fría mirada con la de ella, y con un tono de voz estremecedor, le dijo:

- Escúchame bien, Bulma: No me importa cómo ni de qué forma lo hagas...pero quiero que mi nave esté lista en cinco días, ni uno más...¿Lo has entendido, mujer?. – Y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con ánimo de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Bulma se quedó observándole marcharse mientras su respiración se agitaba y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Y justo antes de que el saiyajin abandonara la estancia, pronunció:

- Estoy...embarazada...- Una sensación de extraño alivio la recorrió de punta a punta. Desde el momento en que se enteró de su estado, decidió ocultarlo hasta que él se marchara, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, su intuición la traicionó y la obligó a tener que decírselo. No pensó siquiera en las consecuencias, ni tampoco en qué sucedería...simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo en cuanto él se le acercó de esa forma.

Vegeta se detuvo nada más escucharla. ¿Sería cierto o acaso era otro de sus intentos para evitar su marcha?. Rápidamente se volteó de nuevo hacia ella. Solo unos segundos le bastaron para leer en sus ojos que la mujer no mentía...

¡Meses enteros luchando con su conciencia, solo para lograr que ella le odiara, que le aborreciera y deseara no haberle conocido nunca!...¡Desplantes, insultos, agravios dirigidos hacia ella y hacia Trunks!...y..¿cuál había sido su respuesta¡Concederle otro hijo!, otro ser, fruto del amor que tantas veces ella le profesó incondicionalmente, con sus palabras, con sus caricias...¿Qué debía hacer ahora?...¿Rectificar y redimirse?...¡No!..Ahora con más motivo tenía que alejarse... Sentía que el tiempo se acababa y que muy pronto, las revelaciones se cumplirían...Ese nuevo hijo sólo era una tentación de quienes se empeñaban en que su destino estaba escrito, y que terminaría por asesinar de forma cruel y sangrienta a toda su familia... El lograría cambiar el destino, fuera como fuera, y nada ni nadie lo impediría jamás...

- No evitarás así que me vaya...- Pronunció regresando a su actitud fría e insensible.

- ¿Y quien quiere que te quedes, estúpido saiyajin?. – Le increpó ella furiosa y dolida ante su aparente indiferencia. - ¿Acaso crees que lo planeé?. Jamás pensé que a mi edad pudiera quedarme de nuevo embarazada y mucho menos por hacerlo una única vez más...- Se explicó, tratando de dejar bien claro que jamás utilizaría un truco tan sucio como ese para intentar retener a un hombre a su lado. - Además...no tengo ninguna intención de tener más hijos, y mucho menos si tú eres el padre...- La ira y su dañado orgullo, la hicieron mentirle de esa forma, revelando que su intención era interrumpir de forma prematura su embarazo.

- Y si pensabas deshacerte de él...¿para qué demonios me lo dices?. – Preguntó Vegeta, tratando de ocultar la conmoción que sintió al escucharla.

- Para hacerte cómplice del asesinato de tu propio hijo – Exclamó ella con rabia y desesperación. - Espero que vivas con ello durante el resto de tu miserable vida...-

El príncipe la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. ¿A quien pretendía engañar?. Ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así...por mucho que le odiara a él. Aquello solamente era la particular forma que Bulma estaba utilizando para defenderse. Estaba seguro de que ese niño llegaría a nacer. Aún así, decidió no revelar sus cartas, y continuó hablando como si la creyera..

- Olvidas algo, mujer: serás tú quien acabe con su vida, no yo.- Dijo. - Además...ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que sea mío...- Concluyó, decidiendo zanjar el tema de una vez. Se giró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Justo antes de salir, logró escuchar unas palabras pronunciadas entre dientes:

- Y nunca lo estarás...-

CONTINUARA...

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!. Lo primero, disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia. Lo cierto es que la dejé abandonada por un tiempo hasta que lograra encontrar la inspiración que creía necesaria para poder continuarla. **

**Además, el poco tiempo del que dispongo también supuso un inconveniente, y encima, me junté con otros dos fics, a los que espero actualizar lo más rápido posible. :)**

**Saludos,**

**DioXa**


End file.
